


It's a mess of a chat.

by Jenthekiller2016



Series: The Chaotic World of K-pop [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), BIGBANG - Fandom, EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), Super M (band), TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack Fic, Group chat, Multi, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenthekiller2016/pseuds/Jenthekiller2016
Summary: So... the title kind of says it all, but I wrote the first chapter when I was supposed to be sleeping and I was listening to Astronaut by Stray Kids. There will be more groups added to this, but for now it's going to be a mess.
Series: The Chaotic World of K-pop [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765543
Kudos: 22





	1. Crack Kidz

**Author's Note:**

> The group chat for Stray Kids name is Crack Kidz
> 
> AussieVamp - Bang Chan  
> Lee Bunny - Lee Know/Minho  
> Binnie - Changbin  
> Princess - Hyunjin  
> Squirrel - Jisung/Han  
> Gdaym8 - Felix  
> Minnie - Seungmin  
> Baby Bean - Jeongin/I.N

**Binnie:** Why is Jisung chasing a squirrel?

 **Gdaym8:** He is doing what now?

 **Princess:** We were watching an American movie called UP and the word squirrel kept popping up and there was a squirrel outside so yea.

 **Lee Bunny:** That explains a lot.

 **Minnie:** Has anyone seen Channie-hyung?

 **Baby Bean:** I think he is at the studio.

 **Squirrel:** What did I miss?

 **Gdaym8:** Besides you chasing a squirrel, we’re trying to remember where Channie-hyung is at.

 **Squirrel:** Oh, he had a meeting with JYP-nim and our management-hyungs a few hours ago, but other than that I have no idea where he is at.

 **AussieVamp:** I’m at the store getting food for the dorm, guys.

 **AussieVamp:** Anyways what does everyone else wants for a snack?

 **Gdaym8:** Chips!

 **Binnie:** Candy!

 **Baby Bean:** Cookies!

 **Squirrel:** Hot Pockets!

 **Lee Bunny:** Anything for me.

 **Princess:** Cheese Nips!

 **Minnie:** Pizza!

 **AussieVamp:** And for a drink?

 **Binnie:** Coffee

 **Baby Bean:** Juice

 **Squirrel:** Tea

 **Lee Bunny:** Lemonade

 **Princess:** Kool-aid

 **Minnie:** Same as Innie’s.

 **Gdaym8:** You know what I like, mate.

 **AussieVamp:** Got it. I’ll be home in about two hours after I buy everything.

 **Binnie:** Why do unicorns have horns?

 **Baby Bean:** So they can stab people multiple times.

 **Squirrel:** And so they can get fruit from trees without it falling to the ground.

 **Lee Bunny:** Is anyone else concerned about what our youngest just said?

 **Minnie:** They have horns so they can make rainbows.

 **Princess:** It helps them keep their mane out of their eyes sometimes.

 **Gdaym8:** I thought Unicorns have horns just for show.

 **Lee Bunny:** Is no one seriously going to comment on what Innie said???

 **AussieVamp:** Ok first of all, Unicorns are magical horses so it doesn’t matter why they have horns and second, Minho has a point. Seriously Innie, what the heck?

 **Gdaym8:** Leave it to our youngest to come up with something like that.

 **Baby Bean:** That’s what the youngest of NCT told me when I asked him and its sort of logical.

 **Squirrel:** How is it logical?

 **Binnie:** Aren’t Unicorns gentle creatures???

 **Lee Bunny:** In no way is Unicorns stabbing people logical.

 **Princess:** Well it does make some sense.

 **Minnie:** I can see Unicorns stabbing people.

 **Baby Bean:** Plus a unicorn can use their horn as a weapon if they need to protect themselves.

 **AussieVamp:** That is sort of logical, but Unicorns are gentle creatures unlike Dragons, Demons, Trolls, etc..

 **AussieVamp:** Also Innie, ask us first before going to someone else.

 **Baby Bean:** Yes, hyung.


	2. We Are One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Names:
> 
> Mandoo - Xiumin (Kim Minseok)  
> Deer - Luhan (Lu Han)  
> Galaxy King - Kris (Wu Yifan)  
> Eomma - Suho (Kim Junmyeon)  
> Xing Xing - Lay (Zhang Yixing)  
> Bacon - Byun Baekhyun (his first name is his stage name)  
> Chensing Machine - Chen Kim Jongdae  
> Yoda - Park Chanyeol (his first name is his stage name)  
> Heenjabuja - D.O. (Do Kyungsoo)  
> Kung Fu Panda - Tao (Huang Zitao)  
> Nini - Kai (Kim Jongin)  
> Sehunnie - Oh Sehun (his stage name is his first name)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will of all 12 members of EXO, but some of the future ones will have 9 members. I decided to start with all 12 since they were the first K-pop group that I have most of the songs to. Also this chapter used to be an Author Note, but I replaced it with the group chat of EXO and this will have a part two where it's after they watch the movie.

* * *

**Eomma:** Everybody better be back in the dorms before 8:30pm

 **Heenjabuja:** Got it, hyung.

 **Mandoo:** Isn't it group movie night tonight?

 **Galaxy King:** Yea, Tao and I will be back around 7ish.

 **Kung Fu Panda:** Yup, if Yifan-hyung isn't to sore by the time we get done with learning how to use nunchucks.

 **Deer:** Xing Xing and I took Baekhyunnie and Yeolie out to get some snacks.

 **Yoda:** We're even getting ice cream.

 **Bacon:** Should we get chicken or pizza?

 **Xing Xing:** Pizza!!

 **Nini:** Chennie-hyung, Sehunnie, and I are at the dance studio.

 **Sehunnie:** Its fun dancing not work dancing.

 **Chensing Machine:** Nini put SHINee-sunbaenim music on.

 **Eomma:** Just don't over do it you three. Also Just get both pizza and chicken.

 **Bacon:** Alright, Junmyeon-hyung.

 **Yoda:** So what kind of movies will we be watching?

 **Galaxy King:** Isn’t it Jongdae’s turn to pick?

 **Sehunnie:** Doesn’t Kyungsoo-hyung have a list of whose turn it is?

 **Heenjabuja:** Yes, I do. Just give me a minute.

 **Kung Fu Panda:** I find it weird that Kyungsoo-hyung keeps the list on his phone.

 **Deer:** But it is convenient.

 **Nini:** At least we don’t have to try and figure out whose turn it is.

 **Heenjabuja:** Yup, it is Jongdae-hyung’s turn.

 **Chensing Machine:** Why don't we watch A Tale of Two Sisters?

 **Xing Xing:** Isn't that back from 2003?

 **Bacon:** Oh I heard of that one. It's a psychological horror that's also a drama. I've always wanted to watch it.

 **Sehunnie:** So we know what movie we're watching and what we are eating, but what about drinks??

 **Yoda:** We brought soda and juice.

 **Eomma:** Alright now that is all settled. Everyone does remember that we have a week off to rest and relax, right?

 **Mandoo:** We remember.

 **Galaxy King:** I think that's why we are all out and about.

 **Nini:** Chennie-hyung, Sehunnie, and I are heading back now.

 **Bacon:** Yeolie, Yixing-hyung, Luhan-hyung, and I are almost done at the store.

 **Sehunnie:** Are we going to turn the living room into a pillow fort again like we did the last time or?

 **Eomma** **:** Sure, it wouldn't be a movie night without destroying the living room and making it into a pillow fort.

 **Heenjabuja:** I ran into Minseok-hyung so we will be getting back to the dorms at the same time.

 **Mandoo:** We're just getting some more blankets so it shouldn't take us too long.

 **Kung Fu Panda:** Yifan-hyung and I gotten done a bit early so we're on our way back now.

 **Galaxy King:** I'm going to sleep the week away.

 **Eomma:**?

 **Kung Fu Panda:** He used muscles that he hardly uses on a normal day.

 **Chensing Machine:** Don't we have muscle rub in the bathroom cabinet?

 **Bacon:** Yea, we do.

 **Yoda:** It should be on the middle shelf to the left.

 **Mandoo:** If not, Kyungsoo and I can buy some more.

 **Eomma:** Found it. We will be needing some more anyways.

 **Heenjabuja:** Got it, hyung. We'll buy some more.

 **Nini:** I wonder how hectic our schedules will be after our break.

 **Deer:** I don't want to think about that.

 **Xing Xing:** Same here.

 **Sehunnie:** Probably as hectic as our schedule normally is.


	3. Chaotic 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugy gets sick, BamBam is in trouble, and unicorns makes an appearance in the group chat as well as Channie giving his sunbaenims a ride back to the dorms. I honestly have no idea what I am doing so enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOT7's chat names:
> 
> Coco's dad - Mark  
> Eggbum - Jaebum  
> Seunie - Jackson  
> Eomma - Jinyoung (Let's face it, Jinyoung is defiantly the mom of the group)  
> Coco's mom - Youngjae  
> Double B - BamBam  
> HitTheGyeom - Yugyeom
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!

**Double B:** Has anyone seen Gyeommie?

**Eggbum:** Isn’t he supposed to be with you?

**Eomma:** You lost him, didn’t you?

**Coco’s mom:** BamBam, you were supposed to be keeping an eye one him.

**Coco’s dad:** Where have you checked?

**Seunie:** Can someone tell me why Yugy is at the park by himself?

**Double B:** Ah well you see

**Eomma:** BamBam you left him at the park?!?

**Double B:** Not on purpose

**Eggbum:** You do know it’s raining and there is no place to take shelter at the park, right?

**Eomma:** Jackson, can you bring Gyeommie home?

**Seunie:** Yeah, I can. Seriously BamBam, you should have at least stayed with him.

 **Coco's mom:** Does Yugy have a jacket at least, hyung?

 **Seunie:** He does, but he's soaked to the bone. Also Channie is giving us a ride since he was driving by and didn't want us to walk back in the rain.

**Eggbum:** BamBam, the minute you get back to the dorms, you are going to be doing the all the chores for three weeks.

**Seunie:** Ok heads up for everyone. Gyeommie has a fever and is talking nonsense so don’t be surprised if he says something weird. We also stopped by at the doctors and found out that he has pneumonia and he shouldn’t talk too much so he won’t cough most of the time.

**Eomma:** Thanks Jackson. BamBam you are so in trouble.

**Eggbum:** I called the management and they are going to pick you up at the mall which you are probably at.

**Double B:** Damn, how did you know?

**Coco’s dad:** You do know that it is not that hard to figure out.

**Coco’s mom:** Does Yugy has his phone on him?

**Seunie:** No. Which is a good thing considering that all of his clothes that he is wearing is soaking wet. Also can one of you guys let us in? I would open the door myself, but Gyeom isn’t too sturdy at the moment.

**Eomma:** Youngjae, can you open the door for them? I’m getting a warm bath ready for Yugyeommie.

**Coco’s mom:** Sure^^

**HitTheGyeom:** Can we cuddle??

**Eggbum:** Of course, Gyeommie.

**Eomma:** Mark, can you bring the soft blankets into the living room?

 **Coco's dad:** Sure, Jinyoung.

 **Coco's mom:** I got Gyeommie's plushies

 **Seunie:** I already put Gyeommie in his soft pjs. We will be down in a few minutes after I make sure his hair is dry.

 **Eggbum:** Okay, Jackson. BamBam, the management is almost at the mall so be ready.

 **DoubleB:** Yes, hyung. :(

 **Eomma:** You brought this on yourself.

 **Coco's mom:** Bammie, you gotta remember that Yugy doesn't walk that fast when he isn't feeling well and him walking slow should've been a hint to come back to the dorms or call one of us to let us know.

 **Coco's dad:** We know that you didn't mean to leave him on purpose, but you should have been paying attention to how he was doing at least.

 **Seunie:** Hey, be glad that we aren't making you do the chores for three months like my mom would have made you do.

 **Eomma:** This is to make sure you don't forget again. You and Gyeommie may be the same age, but he is still younger than you, Bammie.

 **DoubleB:** Yes hyungs.

 **HitTheGyeom:** Bammie, where is the dragon??

 **Eggbum:** Dragon?

 **Eomma:** What dragon?

 **Coco's mom:** Is it a plushie?

 **Coco's dad:** BamBam, care to explain what Yugy means?

 **Seunie:** I'm confused.

 **DoubleB:** Oh, it's his blanket that I gotten him while we were all on vacation in Hong Kong and it's been his favorite one ever since because it was handmade with materials that he likes.

 **DoubleB:** It should be on my bed near the window.

 **Seunie:** Found it.

 **Eggbum:** Wait, Was it when the rest of us told you two to stay in the hotel?

 **DoubleB:** We didn't leave the hotel. There was this expo thingy going on in the ballroom.

 **Seunie:** Oh the flea market that happens once a month at that hotel.

 **Eomma:** At least they didn't leave the hotel.

 **Coco's mom:** Where was our managers during all of this?

 **Coco's dad:** Weren't they shopping?

 **HitTheGyeom:** Bammie and I saw them at the bar that was in the hotel.

 **HitTheGyeom:** I think they were wasted.

 **DoubleB:** They were. It was funny.

 **DoubleB:** But Gyeommie didn't like the smell so I took him back to our hotel room.

 **HitTheGyeom:** Channie mentioned something about unicorns stabbing people.

 **DoubleB:** WTF??

 **Eggbum:** Uh, what now??

 **Eomma:** The fuck??

 **Coco's mom:**.........

 **Coco's dad:** Umm where did he heard that?

 **Seunie:** Oh, Changbin asked the group about why unicorns have horns and Jeongin said so they can stab people multiple times.

 **Seunie:** Apparently, Jeongin had asked the youngest of NCT and that was what he was told.

 **HitTheGyeom:** So do unicorns fart out rainbows?

 **DoubleB:** Nah, I think the leprechauns do that.

 **Eggbum:** The rainbows comes from the unicorns horn which leads to the leprechauns pot of gold.

 **Seunie:** I thought unicorns makes the gold for the leprechauns and in return the leprechauns makes the rainbows?

 **Coco's mom:** Logically wouldn't dragons and unicorns make the gold and the leprechauns make the rainbow?

 **Coco's dad:** Wait. What does the mermaids do then?

 **Eomma:** Dragons guards the pot of gold when it's not hidden, the unicorns makes the rainbows, the leprechauns makes the gold, and mermaids hides the gold underwater where nobody can get to it.

 **HitTheGyeom:** So would sea monsters protect the gold when it's underwater?

 **HitTheGyeom:** Or would sirens do that instead???

 **DoubleB:** I can see sirens protecting the gold cause their voices are deadly.

 **Seunie:** Sea monsters are cooler.

 **Eggbum:** Why do we have this group chat again?

 **Eomma:** So we can know how everyone is doing and to keep track of the kids.

 **Eggbum:** Fair point.

 **Coco's dad:** Technically speaking, we are all kids, but we are also adults.

 **Eomma:** Mark, you know what I meant.

 **HitTheGyeom:** Hyungie!! Don't get Eomma mad!!

 **HitTheGyeom:** He hasn't had coffee yet......I think?

 **Eggbum:** No, Jinyoung hasn't had a cup of coffee yet. Yugy, do you want some soup?

 **HitTheGyeom:** Yes please.

 **Coco's mom:** Our maknae is cute when he's not feeling well.

 **Coco's dad:** I think that the only time when Yugyeom lets us cuddle him is when he's sick or half asleep.

 **Seunie:** Don't forget when he is exhausted as well.

 **Eomma:** It's the only time I let him get away with calling me mom.

 **Eggbum:** You let him get away with it all the time.

 **Coco's dad:** Jaebum, never mind the soup at the moment. Gyeommie fell asleep between Jinyoung and Jackson.

 **Eggbum:** I'll put the soup in the fridge so he has it for later.

 **DoubleB:** Am I the only one who still can't get over the fact that Stray Kids's maknae said that unicorns stab people???

 **Seunie:** You're not the only one. We just decided to ignore it for now.


	4. NCT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Names:
> 
> Dal Taeil - Taeil  
> TY - Taeyong  
> Johnny-cal - Johnny  
> Osaka Prince - Yuta  
> Dan Dan - Kun  
> Charlie - Donyoung  
> TNT - Ten  
> Peach Boy - Jaehyun  
> Strawberry - WinWIn  
> Snoopy - Jungwoo  
> Fitness King - Lucas  
> Baby Lion - Mark  
> Junnie - Jun  
> Cucumber - Hendery  
> Xiao Yang - Yang Yang  
> Injoong - Renjun  
> Jeno  
> Dongsookie - Donghyuck  
> Nana - Jaemin  
> Dolphin - Chenle  
> Jwi - Jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will explain the unicorn thing a bit. I actually gotten that idea from a friend of mine who says the weirdest things when he's half asleep. Jeno is the only one I couldn't come up with a nickname for.

**Dal Taeil:** Whose turn is it to cook?

 **Jeno:** Isn't Yuta-hyung's turn?

 **Osaka Prince:** I cooked three days ago!!

 **Cucumber:** Maybe it's Johnny-hyung's turn?

 **Fitness King:** Didn't he cook the day before yesterday?

 **Snoopy:** Didn't we made a list for the cooking so we know whose turn it is?

 **Dongsookie:** We did, but I think we accidentally threw it away when we were cleaning the dorms.

 **Dolphin:** Jisungie came up with something sort of logical.

 **TNT:** What is it?

 **Jwi:** Jeongin from Stray Kids asked me why unicorns have horns, so I told him that unicorns have their horns so they could stab a lot of people with them.

 **Xiao Yang:** WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!?!?!

 **Junnie:** Are we missing something here???

 **Cucumber:** I'm so confused and in awe that the answer is sort of logical and terrifying at the same time.

 **Nana:** We tried to tell Jisungie why unicorns have their horns and Taeyong-hyung told him that their horns could be used as weapons so he came to the conclusion that they have their horns to stab people with.

 **Jwi:** The others smacked him in the back of the head for saying that.

 **Baby Lion:** Well to be fair, unicorns could stab people if they wanted to.

 **Peach Boy:** True, but there were other ways that Taeyong-hyung could've put it.

 **Strawberry:** Why did you tell him that one???

 **Jwi:** Because it made more sense than to make rainbows.

 **Charlie:** Jisungie's not wrong on that.

 **Dan Dan:** Why do I have a feeling that Jeongin told his hyungs?

 **TY:** Why did I get a message from Bang Chan and JB about their maknaes talking about unicorns stabbing people?

 **Injoong:** Jeongin asked Jisungie why unicorns have horns so he told him that they have their horns so they could stab multiple people.

 **Cucumber:** Maybe it would have been safer if we didn't ask....

 **Junnie:** Well at least we now know not to have Taeyong-hyung explain things to us...

 **Xiao Yang:** True...

 **Jwi:** It's not my fault that Jeongin asked me. I just simply told him my opinion on why unicorns have horns. Nor is it my fault that he told his hyungs.

 **TY:** You could have said something different than that!!

 **Jwi:** But what I said made a bit more sense than anything else.

 **TNT:** To you it does, but not to everyone else.

 **Snoopy:** Taeyong-hyung, it's your fault that he came up with that conclusion.

 **TY:** Now I regret telling him what I did.

 **Dal Taeil:** We told you not to tell him that they could be used as weapons.

 **Johnny-cal:** Yet you did it anyways.

 **Strawberry:** Now we have a mess to fix.

 **Dolphin:** Should we have Taeyong-hyung explain to them why Jisungie said what he said??

 **Junnie:** They do deserve an explanation.

 **Cucumber:** And since it is hyung's fault

 **Xiao Yang:** He should be the one to explain it.

 **TY:** I won'r deny that it is my fault, but why do I have to be the one to explain it to Bang Chan and JB???

 **Dal Taeil:** You're the one who put that thought in our maknae's head.

 **Jeno:** Hey be glad that our management doesn't know about it.

 **Baby Lion:** Or our sunbaenims.

 **Fitness King:** That is the last thing we need to happen at the moment.

 **Johnny-cal:** But now we have to explain it to Stray Kids and GOT7.

 **Peach Boy:** Jisungie, have you told anyone else?

 **Jwi:** Nope, just Jeongin.

 **Charlie:** At least he didn't tell anyone else.

 **Injoong:** Aren't we lucky...

 **Osaka Prince:** So yea, Taeyong-hyung since it is your fault that Jisungie came up with that conclusion, it is your responsibility to explain everything to JB and Bang Chan.

 **TY:** Fine.

 **Jwi:** Can we just order pizza tonight??

 **Dongsookie:** Pizza sounds good right now.

 **Dal Taeil:** Since we never did figure out whose turn it is to cook tonight, we'll order pizza. Tomorrow Taeyong will be cooking and we will go from there.


	5. Not an update

Okay so I have already done a chapter on Stray Kids, GOT7, EXO, and NCT. I am currently working on BTS, BIGBANG, ATEEZ, and some others. I don't know when I will be posting them since I need to come up with nicknames, chat name, etc... If you guys have any groups you want me to add to this, please let me know. Also I have been really busy with working on some other stories of mine that aren't posted on here yet, but I'm not sure if I should or not. Most of my stories will relate to each other, but others are separate and I try my best to make it as interesting as possible, but it's kinda hard when I have no one to proof read them. Once I get the fifth chapter done, it will replace this author note. I just don't know which group will be done first. Have you guys seen the recent music videos to ATEEZ, BTS, and Super M yet? I gotta admit, they are blowing my mind every time they release a comeback. I might make another chat fic for girl groups, but I need to listen to more of them since I have only heard a few. Hope that everyone is staying safe and having a lovely day.


End file.
